


Homesick

by horrorfangirl



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorfangirl/pseuds/horrorfangirl
Summary: It's been six months since Joan and Sherlock had moved to London and Joan finds herself missing New York. Sherlock tries to help.Disclaimer: Elementary is the property of CBS and its creator.  No profit is being made with this story.





	Homesick

Title: Homesick  
Author: horrorfangirl  
Fandom:: ELEMENTARY (CBS)  
Disclaimer: Not mine! All characters in this story belong to their respective companies/owners. No copyright infringement is intended with this story.  
Summary: Sherlock and Joan have been living in London for about six months and Joan is a bit homesick  
Pairing : Joanlock  
Timeline: Season six finale.  
Rated: Teen

 

It had been six months since Joan and Sherlock had moved to London and Joan had discovered that living in London did have its charms; one of them - she was pleased to discover - was the food. A discovery which amused Sherlock to no end. 

However, the one thing that she did not expect during the first few months of living in England, was the homesickness. It would happen suddenly while she was on the phone with Owen or her stepdad - this odd sense of loss whenever she spoke of New York. 

When she spoke to Sherlock about her feelings, he suggested that she go back to visit her family. “Just because I am banned from traveling to the United States does not mean that you are unable to do so,” he said with a a half-smile. But Joan shook her head.

“I go where you go, remember?” she said, referring to the days where she was his sober companion.

Sherlock gave Joan a cheeky smile, “Still Watson, I would never deny you the opportunity to visit your family regardless of my situation.” 

Joan bit her lip, as she thought. Then she got an idea, “Sherlock, do you mind if I invite my family to 221B for the holidays?”

“I have no objections with the idea of your family coming to London and visiting us here at Baker Street,” Sherlock was quick to assure Joan, “however,” he added, “I find that even with the two fold-out couches, our flats seem too small compared to the brownstone in New York.”

It was here that Sherlock paused for a moment and waited for Joan's reaction. Luckily for him, the wait wasn’t long.  
Joan gave Sherlock the cheekiest smile he had ever seen and said, “Why Sherlock, what do you think hotels are for?” 

Sherlock ruefully returned a smile and asked whether Captain Gregson and former Detective Bell could be added to the guest list. Joan happily agreed.

Even though Sherlock would never admit it, he too was homesick for New York.

Fin.


End file.
